A Different Start
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: AU! Meredith and Derek are doing great. Everyone can tell that they are happy. What happens when two people form BOTH their pasts come back, but of course this is Grey's so neither of them know that the other knows those people. Things get complicated.
1. Family Reunion

A/N: So just tell me what you think. I had this story all thought up in my head. So I wrote it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy.

**A Different Start**

**Chapter 1:**

Meredith walked though the hospital one morning doing her rounds with a bright and shiny smile on her face. One look at her and you knew she had never been happier. She had met Derek only 3 months before and she knew she was in love with him. Everyone knew about their happy little relationship, everyone except her parents. They both worked in the hospital, but they were both too wrapped up in their work to listen to gossip about their daughter and the head of neurology. Then again, even if they did know, they could not say anything about it. In the beginning of Meredith's internship she made them promise that in the walls of the hospital they were to act like they didn't know her. It worked perfectly too, because they had different last names as her.

"Derek, how'd the chiefs surgery go?" Meredith asked Derek.

"Great. We are expecting a full recovery." Derek smiled.

A sudden rush of relief came over Meredith, but could not be noticed by Derek.

"I'm on call tonight, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night." He gave her, what Christina called "the McDreamy" smile.

"Sounds great." She smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead.

What Meredith did not know, was that her step- father, who she called Dad, was watching through the window of his hospital room.

"I have another surgery, and I should be in there all night, So, I will see you in the morning?"

"Yes you will." Meredith grinned as she walked away to finish her rounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meredith was standing at the nurse's station when she felt someone put their hands to cover her eyes.

"Hmm… who could this be?' She smirked and turned around expecting it to be Derek, but it being the last person she expected.

"Addie…" Meredith grinned widely as she gave her a huge bear hug.

"Hey Mer!" Addison giggled. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Yeah, well you just had to go get married and only call every once in a while. I thought you were my boyfriend."

"Oh come on Mer, I call you almost every week. So when do I meet this boyfriend?" Addison asked

"True, but best friends are supposed to never separate." Meredith smiled. Addison rolled her eyes.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"You are changing the subject." Addison teased. "Your Dad called me, because there is a case here that he needs me for, and…" Addison trailed off.

"And?" Meredith asked.

"Let's go find an on-call room to talk." Addison pulled her over.

"So…" Meredith started as they sat down leaning against a wall.

"I needed to get away from New York." Meredith gave her a confused look. "I am pregnant." Addison confessed.

"Preg-… SERIOUSLY?" Meredith grinned. Addison looked down. "Not a good thing? Is your husband not happy about it?"

"My husband is here, screwing a slutty nurse, or something. I don't know the details really." Addison fiddled with her necklace that held her wedding rings.

"What a bastard." Meredith muttered.

"No, I really am over him. See, The baby isn't his. I fell in love with someone else…" Addison blushed.

"Who??" Meredith asked. Addison looked down at her hands.

"Addie… NO." Meredith said astonished.

"At first, it was a one night stand…" Addison said.

"It always is…" Meredith muttered.

"But, he really is committing." Addison smiled.

"My brother knocked you up?" Meredith questioned.

"What can I say? I have always had a thing for you brother." She grinned.

"What are you going to do about the husband?" Meredith asked.

"Divorce."

"Wow… I want to meet the bastard that cheated on you, though." Meredith grinned.

"Ah, Meredith, you will not kick my soon to be ex-husbands ass."

"Can I kick the slutty nurse's ass?"

"No." Addison smiled and got up, pulling Meredith along with her.

"I want to see your Mom and Dad." Addison said.

"Okay, but while in this hospital they act like they don't really know me."

"Typical Webbers." Addison laughed.

"Should I tell them the news?" Addison asked.

"Nah, wait for my idiot brother to be there."

"Okay. Come on." Meredith led her to the room where her father was.

They both walked in and Meredith closed the door and locked it.

"Hey Daddy." Meredith smiled. "How you feeling?" She smiled kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and looked up from his magazine.

"Just fine Mer. Addison." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Good, but the question here is how are you?" She smiled sitting down on the bed and holding his hand.

"Very good. Shepard did a wonderful job." He smiled.

"Course he did. He's the best." Meredith grinned proudly. Just then someone else walked into the room.

"I am the best." He grinned.

"Der!" She jumped up excitedly. "I want you to meet my bestest friend in the whole wide world…"

"Addison." He stood there shocked.

"Derek." She stood up. "I…"

"You two know each other?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah…" Derek trailed off. "Wish I didn't." He muttered

"He's my husband." She stated looking directly at Derek. "That's Derek."

Derek turned to Meredith. "Mer, I am so sorry." He turned back to Addison. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't come here for you Derek. I am here for a case." Derek scoffed.

Meredith glared at him and turned back to Addison who was putting the pieces together.

"He's the boyfriend." Addison stated in shock. "Oh my god."

"I had no idea Addie." Meredith led tears fall down her face as she walked out of the room.

"Meredith?" Christina asked as she saw her best friend running out of the chief's room.

The chief cleared his throat.

"Sorry you had to witness all of that Chief." Derek apologized.

"Not as sorry as you will be when I am through with you. Cheating on your wife, who is like a daughter to me! Cheating on her WITH my daughter?" Chief asked forcefully.

"Meredith's your daughter?" Derek asked shocked.

"DAMN RIGHT SHE IS." Chief glared.

"But… I mean, you… and she…" Derek tried to form some words because he was completely confused.

"Step daughter, Derek." Addison glared as she fell into the seat.

"I'm sorry Chief, but you don't know the whole story, Addison cheated on me first." Derek said sitting down on another chair.

"I did, and I apologized Der. You should have at least waited for a divorce, but now you picked up and left and came here and broke my best friends heart." Addison stood up. "I am going to go find Mer."

Derek looked at the Chief from across the room. The Chief was still glaring so he got up and walked out of the room.

XXXXX

"Mer…" Addison said cautiously as she walked into an on-call room.

"Addie… I am so sorry. I promise I had no idea he was married, or that he was married to you." Meredith cried.

"Oh Meredith." Addison said sitting down next to her. "Listen to me. This is none of your fault. You didn't know. He didn't tell you. We will just blame all of this on Derek." She smiled.

"Okay. I just feel so guilty." Meredith wiped her tears.

"Well we are both adulterous whores." Addison smirked.

Meredith giggled. "Come on, we've got work to do, plus I want to see your mom! I heard she is in surgery and I haven't seen her perform a surgery in ages!" Addison smiled pulling Meredith up.

XXXX

Meredith was doing some research on the case that Addison had. Addison was going to let Meredith scrub in on the surgery.

"Your going into the gyna-squad? And here I thought you were going to follow in your own brothers footsteps, not that you could get any better then me." Mark grinned as he came up behind Meredith and put his arm around her.

Meredith turned around and smirked. "I hear I am going to be an Auntie." She smiled.

"You hear right." Mark just laughed and pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Congratulations Markie! I missed you." Meredith said in his ear as he hugged her tighter.

As they pulled apart Meredith saw a fist come in contact with Marks chin.

"What the hell?" Meredith yelled as she saw Derek on top of Mark beating the crap out of him.

"Derek! Get off of him!" Meredith yelled as she pulled Derek off of Mark.

"Addison cheated on me with him!" Derek muttered as Meredith pulled him away.

Everyone was watching the scene and soon Addison came in a rush to Mark's aid.

"What the hell Derek?" Addison glared as she looked at Marks cut on his cheek.

"Hon, go get this check downstairs." Addison whispered softly to Mark.

"I can do it myself." Mark mumbled as he walked off.

"I will go with him." Meredith said following him.

"Meredith…" Derek called after him.

"Stay away from me." Meredith hissed at him. "…and stay away from my family."

XXXX

"So which one of you is going to tell me why my head of neurology punched out a guy." The Chief asked strongly form his hospital bed. Ellis was standing next to him.

Derek turned to Addison and glared. "Go on Addie, tell them."

Addison groaned and buried her face in her hand and shook her face. "I am so sorry Richard. You two are going to be so disappointed."

"He was the guy who Addison cheated on me with." Derek told the Chief.

"Did you put your weight behind it?" The Chief asked quickly. Ellis hit her husband on his shoulder.

"What Richard means to say is, we can't have our personal lives come into the hospital. We are here to save lives." Ellis said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Derek nodded.

"Who is this jackass anyways?" Chief asked looking over at Addison.

Addison groaned again.

"My best friend Mark." Derek grumbled.

"Mark?" Ellis asked with a slight smile trying to contain for laughing and turned to Addison. "Mark, Seriously?"

"You are starting to sound like Meredith, Ellis. But yeah, It would be our Jackass." Chief sighed. "You two always had a thing for each other."

Addison blushed.

"What are you talking about? You knew Mark before I met you?" Derek asked Addison.

"Yeah..." Addison pulled her hands away from her face.

Just then the door opened and in came two people. Derek's Jaw clenched.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Richard laughed at the sight of his daughter pushing his son into the room. Mark had stitches on his cheek and was holding an icepack to his eye.

"Hey did the sutures himself. He would not let his own baby sis do them." Meredith stated in shock.

"I don't trust you just yet, Mer." He grinned.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad." Mark smiled and walked over to give him hugs. "Hey Derek" Mark grinned.

"Mark." Meredith warned. "Don't taunt. What are you, Five?"

"What the hell is this?" Derek asked in confusion. "How do you know Mark?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Mark is Meredith's sister." Addison said taking her face out of her hands. "Richard and Ellis were Attendings at the hospital that I did my internship at, with Mark, and Meredith was in med-school at the time. We met and became close friends, along with Mark. Then Mark and I had a series of, uhm drunken nights and I decided to move to New York, where I met you. Then Mark showed up begging me to come back here to Seattle with him, but I was already married to you, who he told me was his best friend from Med School." Addison explained to Derek. "I told him the night he came back that we were to act like we never met before, but the feelings for him came back. I ignored them for a few years, but one night it just all caught up with me."

"We all know what went from there." Mark winked at Addison.

"Mark! Behave yourself. Must you act like a damn child? Home-wrecker." Ellis scolded.

"I missed you Mom." Mark grinned as he out his arm around her shoulder.

"I have a surgery, I will leave you to your happy family time." Derek got up and left.

Meredith watched him leave with a frown on her face.

"Meredith, your father told me about you and Derek." Ellis looked at her daughter with concern written all over it.

"You were with Der?" Mark asked trying to contain his laughter. "This world is just too small."

Meredith just nodded.

"You holding up okay?" Addison asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. He doesn't even matter." Meredith lied.

"Are you sure?" Richard asked.

"Yeah." Meredith nodded. "Hey guys tell mom and dad the great news!" Meredith told Mark and Addie in order to change the subject.

"What good news?" Ellis asked.

"Well…" Addison grinned.

"I knocked up Addie." Mark blurted out with a huge smile planted on his face.

"Mark." Addison rolled her eyes. "I am three months along." Addison smiled.

"Congratulations, when's the wedding?" Ellis asked with a huge smile as she put her arm around Mark.

"Wedding?" Mark asked, his face turning as white as sheet.

Meredith busted out laughing along with chief.

"We're not engaged." Addison smiled. "Just having a child."

"Well congratulations Addie, I know for a fact you will be a wonderful mother.

"I hope so." Addison blushed.

"You know, with a baby and all, you're going to need family around. To help, I mean." Ellis smiled looking down at Richard.

"And what would you know, we are looking for a head of OB-GYN and Plastics." Meredith smiled at her dad.

"Oh guys, I think they are on to something." Meredith smiled.

"We'll think about it Dad." Mark took a seat and pulled Addison onto his lap. "It'd be nice to be closer to home."

"Sure would." Addison kissed Marks cheek.

Meredith looked at the happy couple and wondered if Derek and her would ever work out.

It didn't seem to bother Addison that she was with Derek. She really moved on, so maybe it could work.

"Meredith." The chiefs' voice brought Meredith out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Meredith looked around and noticed that her mom, her bother, and Addie had all left the room.

"You okay?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, I am good Dad. I just really loved Derek." Meredith looked down at her hands. Richard motioned for her to go lay down next to him on the hospital bed. Meredith could always be honest with Richard. Maybe it was because he wasn't her real father, but she always had a connection with him.

Meredith crawled onto the bed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Derek's a great guy. He made a mistake, but so did Addie, and look at how happy she is. I know for a fact that you make Derek happy, and I am pretty sure he makes you happy, right?"

Meredith nodded; tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Then don't worry Mer-Bear. Everything will work out. I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Daddy." She cried into his shoulder.

TBC….

A/N2: What you think? Continue or no? REVIEW por favor.


	2. A Bit Of Irony

**A/n: REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2: A Bit of Irony**

"Let's go shopping." Addison grumbled as she sat down next to Meredith in the cafeteria.

"I hate shopping." Meredith pouted.

"Please. None of my clothes fits me anymore!" Addison begged.

"Gained a little weight?" Derek asked as he came up from behind and sat down across from the two best friends.

Meredith smirked at Addison who just sighed.

"A little." Addison said staying calm.

"You should really stay in shape. It's not good for the body to let yourself go." Derek replied cheekily.

Addison turned to Meredith and gave her an annoyed looked. Not any regular annoyed look though, Addison had this special look that only a few people knew. Meredith knew the look because anytime anybody insulted her she got this look and Meredith knew that when she got this look all hell would break loose. Meredith bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Derek, I'm not letting myself go." Addison told him strongly. "Though, you'd enjoy seeing me let myself go. I'm pregnant with Mark's baby." Addison told him with small smile. She didn't exactly like torturing him, but it wasn't fair that he got all the jokes in the situation.

Derek's smile fell and quickly turned into a glare.

Meredith couldn't help it any longer because she busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Der. It's just…" Meredith tried to compose herself. "It's a bit ironic, don't you think?"

"Are you serious?" Derek asked Addison.

"Why would I lie about being pregnant?" Addison asked him giving him a 'duh' look.

"Because you're Addison." He stated simply.

Addison rolled her eyes. "Why are you sitting here anyways?"

"I came to give you these." Derek said as he shoved over the manila folder.

Addison pulled the papers out and looked at Derek questioningly.

"Wow. Uh…" Addison sighed.

"Just sign them so we can get this over with already." Derek told her.

"Maybe I should go…" Meredith said as she got up and grabbed her tray.

"No, Mer. Stay." Addison said pulling her back down.

"I know it's kind of sudden, but…" Derek shrugged. "You love mark." Derek muttered.

Addison smiled. "I do, and Derek, I think you should go after the one you love."

At that moment Meredith started choking on her water.

"Sorry… it went down the wrong way."

Derek gave her a slight smile. "I should go. I have a surgery I need to prep for."

Derek said getting up and leaving.

"That wasn't at all awkward." Addison said looking at the divorce papers with a slight smirk on her face.

Meredith nodded as she picked at her salad. "Tell me about it." Meredith muttered.

"Alright. I'm a divorced women now." Addison smiled.

"You aren't at all sad that you just signed away what 10 or so years of marriage?" Meredith asked.

"Come on Meredith. What we had was strictly two people legally bound together. You're my best friend and you never met him through the 10 years I was married to him. He was always too busy to leave the hospital. I'm happy now." Addison told Meredith. "I've got Mark, and this baby."

Meredith just looked up at Addison not understanding how she could be so calm about being divorced to a guy so… perfect.

"Meredith…" Addison waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Meredith snapped out of her trance.

Addison sighed. "Okay Meredith, I'm going to ask you once, and you better answer me honestly." Addison said seriously.

_Crap. Crap. She's going to ask me if I still love Derek. NO. Please don't. _Meredith thought.

"Okay…." Meredith nodded nervously.

"Do I look fat in this?" Addison asked.

Meredith let out a sigh of relief.

"Addie. You look fine. Your pregnant, not a whale."

"I feel like a whale." Addison pouted.

"Fine, I will go shopping with you after our shift is over."

"Score!" Addison laughed.

"I have to go." Meredith said looking at her blinking pager. "See you later, Ad."

"Christina, I got a 911 from you." Meredith said.

"Yeah… I just wanted to see how everything was going…" Christina said awkwardly.

"Everything's fine."

"Is it weird with McWife being here?" Christina asked.

Meredith laughed. "Addison and I have been best friends since… I was starting out in Med School."

"That has to be a blow." Christina let out a small laugh.

"It was definitely a shocker, but things are good. She's pregnant, with my brother's baby." Meredith laughed shaking her head a little.

"How are you and McDreamy?" Christina asked bitterly.

"I don't know. I haven't really talked to him, nor do I want to."

"Good." Christina nodded as she handed Meredith a bag of potato chips. "You don't need that Jerk."

"I don't need him." Meredith said confidently. "Their divorced, now. Addison. She signed the papers." Meredith said lamely as she at a chip.

Christina looked up from the textbook she was reading and gave Meredith a look. "But you don't care…right?" Christina asked.

Meredith scoffed. "Why would I care?"

Christina gave her a pointed look and Meredith sighed.

"I'm so screwed."

Christina laughed. "Don't I know it."

"Meredith." Mark grinned at his younger sister as she walked down a hallway.

"Hey Papa." Meredith joked.

Mark grinned. "Do you think I will be a good dad?"

Meredith stopped in her tracks noticing marks uncertainty.

"Mark, you've been great at everything you've done so far, so don't worry about it. I am sure once your holding the baby in your hands everything will come naturally. Plus, you couldn't be any worse than our birth dad."

Mark nodded. "That's true."

"See… So no worries." Meredith patted him on the arm. Mark bumped in her teasingly.

As they rounded the corner they quickly stopped when they almost collided with Derek.

"Uh…" Mark stepped out of his away. "Sorry." Mark muttered.

Derek just looked at the two of them before walking off quickly.

"Wow, this is really weird being in the same hospital. All four of us." Mark laughed.

Meredith rolled her eyes. "I don't understand how you and Addie went that long without telling him you knew each other from before."

"Yeah… That was hard." Mark nodded. "I just can't wait to go back to New York, where a whole country is between Derek and I."

"No!" Meredith pouted. "Move back here! I want my big brother here, and my best friend. Oh and my new niece of nephew!"

Mark sighed. "Meredith… we can't." Mark shook his head.

"When you leaving?"

"A week from tomorrow." Mark admitted.

"Well… I have a whole week to convince you differently."

"Meredith!" Izzie said walking up to her. "Bailey wanted me to let you know that we're all let out a little early today… It's a…" Izzie stopped and turned to look around and leaned in a little closer "Q-U-I-E-T day." Izzie whispered.

Meredith smiled. "Thank Iz."

"No problem Meredith. Who's this?" Izzie asked.

"This is my brother, Mark Sloan."

"Sloan?" Izzie asked.

"Our parents weren't married when Mark was born, so he kept my mom's first name, while I was born my Dad's." Meredith explained.

"Interesting. Anyways, going to go home and get a decent night… well day of sleep. Later." Izzie waved.

Meredith looked at her watch. "Noon." Meredith nodded. "What time was Addie getting off?"

Mark shrugged. "How should I know?" Meredith raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"One." He gave in.

"Alright, later bro. Going to go find your girlfriend." Meredith waved.

"Addie!" Meredith caught up to her in the hallway. "I'm off, you almost finished?"

"Actually yes. It's a qui-" Addison was caught off by Meredith's hand on her face.

"Don't say the Q word." Meredith warned her.

"I had no idea you were superstitious."

"I'm not, but better safe than sorry. Come on, let's get this shopping thing done with." Meredith said with a sigh.

**TBC…**

**A/N I know I rarely update now, but school is coming and it's crazy. So… sorry! Bare with me. **


	3. Shopping

Sorry for the long wait. I really am stuck on this story... :/

**Chapter 3: Shopping**

"Addie, look at this!" Meredith exclaimed picking up a cute little onesie.

"Adorable!" Addison said in awe.

"I can't wait." Meredith smiled. "I'm buying it."

"I thought we came shopping for maternity clothes." Addison pouted.

"Alright, Alright, let's go." Meredith rolled her eyes as her friend dragged her to the maternity department.

"So how did Mark react when you told him?" Meredith asked, handing Addison a cute maternity dress.

Addison held the dress up to her body as she thought back, "At first, he acted exactly like Mark would act, but then he was sweet."

* * *

_"Addie," Mark called into the house._

_"In the bathroom." Addison called back with a cracked voice._

_"Addison," Mark rushed to the bathroom door, "You okay?"  
_

_"I'm fine."_

_"Then what's wrong?" Mark asked. "Open up."  
_

_Addison slowly opened the door. She was wearing one of Mark oversized t-shirts, her hair was a mess, and she was crying._

_"Hey, come here." Mark said grabbing her and pulling her into his embrace. Over her shoulder he saw the pregnancy test with a positive sign on it._

_"I'm pregnant." Addison sobbed._

_"Yeah... I can see that." Mark mumbled._

_"What are we going to do?" Addison asked as she pulled away and sunk onto the closed toilet._

_"I don't know." Mark replied shortly as he sat down on the floor. "Shit." He muttered._

_"I'm still married." Addison cried. _

_Mark nodded, "You're still married."_

_Mark quickly got up, "I need some air." With that, Mark was out of the house leaving Addison crying in the bathroom._

_"Mark!" Addison shouted as she heard the door slam._

_An hour or so later Mark came back into the apartment and found Addison asleep in bed. She had mascara running down her cheeks and she was still hiccuping from all the crying._

_"Addie wake up." Mark kissed her cheek as she stirred a little._

_"Mark?" She whispered sitting up. "Why'd you leave me?"_

_Mark handed her a nicely wrapped bag._

_"New York Yankee's." Addison smiled as she pulled out the onesie._

_"I'm happy about this, Addison. Everything will be fine." Mark said kissing her softly_

* * *

"...then a month or so later, Richard called me, requesting me for a consult, and I figured this would be the best time to get everything straight." Addison shrugged.

"Yeah... Wow, our family is so fucked up." Meredith remarked.

"I know." Addison shook her head, "Oh well, I wouldn't want it any other way." Addison said with a grin

Meredith faked a smiled and nodded, but Addison saw right through the fake smile.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Meredith sighed as she collapsed onto the bed in Addison and Mark's hotel room.

"I'm more exhausted. Pregnant here." Addison pointing to her belly as she did the same as Meredith.

"Shopping is hell." Meredith muttered.

"What!" Addison gasped sitting up, "Those words should never be uttered!"

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Shopaholic."

Addison shook her head, "Mark is worse."

"As if." Meredith laughed, "How many pairs of Jimmy Choo's have you bought this week?" Meredith asked. "Not counting the ones you bought today."

Addison bit her lip, "three," She lied. Meredith gave her a "liar" look. "Okay, okay, nine, but in my defense they were on sale!"

Meredith nodded slightly, "You are such a shopaholic."

"Well... whatever," Addison huffed.

After a few minutes in of laying there in silence, Addison spoke up.

"Meredith, you're not happy." Addison frowned.

Meredith chuckled, "Of course I am, what are you talking about."

Addison flipped over onto her side to be able to look at Meredith, "When I first got here, you had this huge grin on your face, and a twinkle in your eyes, and now you just don't. It's gone. You look like a walking zombie, no offense."

Meredith shrugged, "None taken. I think you were imagining it before, because I haven't changed."

"I mean, I know this break up with Derek is hard." Addison shrugged, "I just think you are hurting more than you are making it out to be."

Meredith sighed, "Addie, it is just a break up."

"But you loved him, Mer." Addison insisted.

"Okay, I loved him. Loved being the key word. He lied to me, Addie. It wasn't just a, "I'm 32, But really he's 35" type of lie. It was a dirty slutty HORRIBLE lie." Meredith said.

"I know, but we're divorced now. I have moved on, and so should he. He's so happy with you, and you're happy with him. I can't say that he deserves you because he doesn't, but if it's true love, you have to go for it." Addison said softly.

"It's not true love, Addie. If it was love it would've worked out."

"Make it work!" Addison said impatiently.

Meredith dug her head into a pillow and groaned, "I don't know."

"Well, I do." Addison smiled. "Maybe don't forgive him now, but sooner or later, you should."

"Okay," Meredith nodded. "I'm going to get home, Addie. See you later."


End file.
